


it's a heart, it's for you

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's 1924, and Changbin and Felix go ice-skating.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	it's a heart, it's for you

The snow scrunches under Changbin’s boots.

It’s several degrees below zero outside. Cold, but not quite as cold as it has been throughout the few previous days. The coldness is slowly biting its way to paint Changbin’s cheeks with faint splotches of pink and white.

The trees in the forest have been decorated with the snow, almost all the greenness of the coniferous trees’ needles disappearing under the white glimmering. The forest is quiet, all the animals being either in hibernation or in hiding. 

Changbin walks along the narrow pathway that has been formed on the ground between the rows of trees.

The ice on the lake is somehow empty of the snow cover. Changbin guesses that it’s the wind that blows the snowflakes off from dancing on the ice cover.

Felix is already there. Clothed in his black turtleneck and brown winter jacket, the younger is standing at the edge of the frozen lake. He’s carrying two pairs of worn-out skates in his hands, holding onto the shoelaces of them.

The only reason why Changbin ever ice-skates in the first place, is Felix. Ever since they were little kids, Felix has always loved ice-skating and he has always made Changbin go with him. Changbin doesn’t own skates, never has, but Felix has always had a pair for him too. His family has always had a lot more money than Changbin’s family does.

Felix’s lips turn into a wide smile when he spots Changbin emerging from the small forest that separates the town center and the lake. It’s the kind of smile that reaches to the younger’s eyes, and causes warmth to start running through Changbin’s veins.

The skates feel freezing cold when Changbin changes from his warm winter boots into them. To this day, he’s still not amazing at ice-skating, but he never declines when Felix asks him to accompany him to the lake.

Felix is great at ice-skating. He has already skated around the lake twice, when Changbin is still on his first lap. He whishes past the older, always leaving a trace of his melodious laughter behind him for Changbin to listen. It’s never a jeering laugh, but a genuine, joyful one. It’s not a race, they’re just having fun.

Felix’s cheeks are pink, partly because of the coldness, partly because he’s started to get hot while skating. The younger ceases skating, stopping somewhere near the middle of the lake. He doesn’t seem to care about the coldness, and proceeds to sit down on the ice. He waves Changbin to join him.

The older smiles, shaking his head a little as he slides closer to Felix. 

When Changbin sits down next to him, Felix scoots even a little bit closer. The older doesn’t miss it. They’re sitting their shoulders and arms brushing against each other’s. The coldness of the ice seeps through Changbin’s pants but he barely notices it. He just notices the warmth that emanates from the younger sitting next to him.

Felix digs something from his pocket. A pocketknife that he always carries with him. He starts carving something on the ice in front of them.

Changbin watches curiously. The younger makes a few careful, light carvings on the hard ice, just deep enough for the wanted pattern to be seen.

Changbin can see what it is, but he still asks, “What’s that?”

“It’s a heart”, Felix tells, lifting his eyes to meet the older’s, “It’s for you”, he then adds carefully.

There’s vulnerability and hope in his dark eyes, making them shimmer in a beautiful way. The younger doesn’t say anything else anymore, and after a second, or two, he turns his face away from Changbin again.

Changbin gets it. It’s scary. It’s getting really hard to ignore the feelings that always hang heavy upon them. The feelings of warmth in the veins and butterflies in the stomach. The feelings of longing and want hidden between the layers of comfort and familiarity. The feelings of indescribable happiness suppressed under the society’s norms. 

It’s scary. It’s scary to go against what the world thinks is right and natural. But Changbin thinks that it’s a lot scarier thought to let something as intriguing and beautiful as Felix slip through his fingers.

He looks at the heart that’s carved on the surface of the ice. It’s not a very successfully drawn heart, the other side of it is a lot bigger than the other, but Changbin thinks it’s beautiful. There’s nothing perfect in this world and imperfection is what makes things beautiful and unique.

Carefully, Changbin takes Felix’s hand in his. 

“I love it”, he says, referring to the heart. The older lowers his head to lean it against Felix’s shoulder, “And I love you”, he then whispers.

Changbin can hear how for a second, the younger’s breath hitches in his throat. Then Felix relaxes again, letting his head to lean against Changbin’s head. He squeezes the older’s hand a little.

“I love you too”, Felix whispers.

They sit quietly for a moment. The coldness is silently circling around them, slowly crawling through their clothes and skin. It’s a bit darker outside already, the evening is gradually getting closer.

After a moment, Felix whispers, “We’ll be fine”

Changbin smiles. He finally knows that. As long as they have each other, they’ll be fine.

“Yeah”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
